The start from the ending
by VioletStarVN
Summary: The story was begun at the ending of episode 148. When Yuya held Yuzu's hand, everyone thought it was over, but...


Yuya nervously walked to the bright light orb. Taking a deep breath, he slowly put his right arm into it and smiled a bit when saw the girl within it holding his hand. _Yuzu, finally I can save you..._

Suddenly, the orb lit up vividly, like it could make everyone blind. "Wh-What's happening here?" Reo stammered. As he thought, the orb would light up, but it couldn't be light that much.

The light slowly became calm...

Everyone opened their eyes when noticed the figures of four alike girls who were standing there. They were ones that they always fought to look for, to protect with their whole might.

"Ruri!" Shun yelled with the eyes filled by tears. He didn't wait longer even a moment to run to the girl with the dark purple hair. "Ruri! Finally, I found you!"

"Yuzu!" Shuzo cried like a child. His dear daughter came back. He had thought he would never meet her again.

"Rin..." Crow whispered. Unlike others, he didn't have a close relationship with Rin. But whatever, they were from the same dimension.

"Serena," Dennis smiled and went to the girl with the blue hair like an ocean. "You're fine..."

But to their surprise, four girls didn't have any reaction. They only looked at ones who running towards them with the lifeless eyes. Felt something wrong, Shun and others stopped, worriedly looking at girls.

And then, four girls sequentially said the same sentence that made everyone frozen.

"Who... am I?"

They gasped, trying to say something but they couldn't. Suddenly, the scared voice of Yusho sounded from behind made them stop all thoughts and turned to look at him.

"Does anyone... see Yuya!?"

 **~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

After realized that Yuzu and others lost their memories, everyone decided to take each girl back to their own dimension, their own home, where they felt familiar the most. Put the worry and panic when Yuya and others missed aside, they knew they needed to care about girls first. They had to help girls to remember who they were.

Of course, like a convention, they agreed to keep secret about one thing to girls they loved.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

The pink haired girl looked around the small room. Hiiragi Shuzo, who called himself her father, took her to there. He said it was her room. Touching the table, the chair, each flower, each decorative stone what attached on walls, Yuzu couldn't help wondering why she had no feeling with them.

"Yuzu, are you okay?"

Shuzo worriedly called when noticed Yuzu looked through the window dully. But she seemed to have no reaction with that.

"Yuzu!?"

The girl turned to look at Shuzo, trying to create a wry smile.

"I'm sorry, uhm... Dad. I don't still get used to my own name yet."

"I got it."

Shuzo sighed, looking down. Nothing could make him hurt more than seeing his daughter like that. Yuzu didn't even realize him. The atmosphere and the time were stopped. Then Yuzu's voice was sounded again.

"You say... you're my father. Then where is my mother?"

Shuzo was frozen. In fact, he remembered nothing about how Yuzu appeared in his life. Yuzu never had a mother, and he had never minded understanding why she didn't. But he already knew about it, why Yuzu was in his arms, and about her real identity.

It was ridiculous. To protect her, he couldn't allow himself to say that. The afterthought in a while, he sighed.

"Uhm... in fact, you aren't my biological daughter. I only picked you up on the street incidentally. I'm sorry, but you were abandoned by your own parents. I never know anything about them."

Then he held his daughter's hand and sat down on the bed with her. He began telling her everything. How he took care of her since she was a newborn, how he gave up his Pro-Duelist career because of her, how he opened the You Show Duel School, the small dueling school but fulled by smiles. Of course, he avoided things involved in Yuya. He knew to Yuzu, how important that boy was. If she remembered and realized Yuya was no longer with her, she would certainly be hurt a lot.

"Is that... everything, Dad?" Yuzu hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, that is," Shuzo raised his eyebrows, looking at her. "What's wrong, are you feeling unwell?"

Caught his worried eyes, the pink haired girl hurriedly shook her head.

"Ah no..."

 _What does it mean? Why do I have the feeling I forget something... important to me?_

Suddenly, Yuzu saw the illusion of a boy who was riding on a hippopotamus. She blinked a few times. That illusion disappeared.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"It's terrible..."

Ruri blurted when Shun took her back to the Xyz dimension. He said he was her brother, and this was her homeland. But why was it damaged so much? Ruined buildings around them made her shiver. Although they were being rebuilt, the scene in front of the dark purple haired girl was still too terrible to her.

Shun smiled sadly, then held Ruri's hand before sat down on the grass with her.

"Former, this city was beautiful and peaceful..."

Ruri blinked then stared at Shun. The place where they were standing... she couldn't see it as a beautiful and peaceful place.

Shun looked at Ruri, trying to hide his pain. Ruri loved the Heartland city a lot, she always hoped it would return to the former one someday. So when she finally came back, she didn't realize it.

He quietly recounted to his sister about the former Heartland city, a land filled by smiles, laughs, and fun. He told her about their childhood, when he led her to the school, when he taught her how to Duel. Until the day Academia came and ruined everything.

"That Academia... is scary."

Shun simply nodded to respond the girl with the pink eyes. He couldn't say he forgave Akaba Reo, but he could understand him even a bit. That man loved Ray very much, as much as he loved Ruri.

He sat there and told Ruri everything, except things that could remind her of Yuto. He already Yuto and Ruri fell in the love in a long time. If Ruri realized that Yugo was no longer there, she would certainly be hurt.

Ruri looked at her brother. She believed everything he told her was the truth. But... why did she have the feeling she forgot someone, who was probably more important herself.

Unconsciously, Ruri glanced at the bench near there. She dimly saw the figure of herself who was leaning the shoulder of a young boy. It was peaceful and warm. She blinked a few times. That illusion disappeared.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"Is this... my home?"

The girl with the green hair looked at Crow, curiously asking when they were in the orphanage in the Synchro dimension. She shook her head. Why didn't she any feeling with it?

Crow nodded then led Rin to her room. It was lucky when Yugo didn't leave anything could remind Rin of him in this room. If Rin saw and asked, he didn't know how he would react. If she knew Yugo disappeared, he wasn't sure if the young girl could keep calm.

"Yeah, this's the orphanage where you grew up and you've been living in, Rin."

Rin blinked, looking at Crow. "Then... am I an orphan?"

If he was the former him, Crow could reply without hesitating. But it was different, he already knew everything about Rin, about who she was. He didn't like lying, but if the truth hurt her, he would rather lie her. He nodded.

"Yeah. Like other children, nobody knew who your parents were."

Rin nodded to reply, then touched stuff in the old room. Then she incidentally saw a photo in the drawer of the desk. She picked it up curiously. On it, there was the image of a boy who was running a D-Wheel, like what Crow pointed out of her while they were coming back. She didn't see the face of that boy because the photo was taken from the behind, but above him, there was a Duel monster, a white and green dragon. She touched his face. It was strange, he made her have a familiar feeling.

Crow paled when saw it. He could only blame himself, he should have checked the room carefully before he let Rin go inside.

"Uhm, Rin...?"

Crow asked, secretly glancing at Rin. She didn't notice anything around her but kept staring at the photo. She didn't hear his voice either. Her eyes widened. She had the feeling that the boy just turned to look at her with the fondly and bright smile. She blinked. The photo returned to normal.

 _Who is... this boy?_

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"Is this... Academia?"

The young girl with the blue hair looked around the small island. Dennis, who took her there, told her it was the place she was raised. Looking up the old skyscrapers, she sighed. She didn't any feeling with it. Not at all.

"Do you... want me to lead you to go sightseeing?" the Entertainer of the Fusion dimension hesitantly asked.

The girl nodded. Maybe if she went more, she could remember something. She hated the feeling when she didn't even know who she was.

She knelt down when saw moonflowers. Somehow she had a familiar and comfortable feeling. She fondled them as if she was holding her dear friends.

Dennis looked at her. No, out of all things, it was what she couldn't and shouldn't remember the most. Because those moonflowers were... the kind of flower that he, Yuri and Serena still watched together when they were children, when Akaba Reo didn't come to them and make them forget each other yet, when Yuri wasn't trained to become a cruel Duelist yet.

Remembering about that, Dennis still felt the terrible anger within himself. Why? Why did he remember that after Yuri and Serena were no longer with him? At that moment, he ran to Reo like a wild animal. If others around him didn't try to stop him, he was positive he would kill that man.

Dennis sighed, staring at the blue haired girl. Why could she remember it? When she forgot everything, even forgot who she was, she could remember him?

Serena was frozen when saw the image of a little boy with the hidden face who was smiling at her kindly between petals. She confusedly blinked. In front of her, there were only normal moonflowers.

 **~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

In a pure white world

"Release us, the old man!"

"I'M NOT OLD! I'm going to kill you right now."

"If you wanted, you wouldn't let us survive until now, right?"

"Yuto is right, the old man."

"I already told you I'm not old. I'm only 16 years old."

"Eh? I assume you need to add 20 years since then."

Something collided with each other.

Someone yawned.

"Is it the time to sleep, that cabbage?"

"Do you have any problem with it, Fusion-kun?"

"It isn't Fusion, the bastard. My name is Yugo."

"Stop there!"

 **~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

About one month later

The teenager who had silver hair with light green highlights silently went to the girl with the long maroon and dark red hair. She was staring at four crystal screens hovering in front of her. She could watch her four reincarnations. Then saying nothing, he suddenly patted her back, making her startled. Turning to look at him, she couldn't hide the blame.

"Can you stop that action, Zarc? I'll die because of a heart attack someday."

"But both of us already died," Zarc shrugged.

Ray pouted in the response. Of course, she knew that, it was only an expression. Zarc was... Anyway, their time didn't remain so much. Couldn't he let her think she was alive normally?

She raised her right arm and made screens disappear. Then she looked at Zarc anxiously.

"Then when can we take Yuya and his counterparts back to the Earth? Looks like Yuzu and others are beginning to remember them."

"Soon, they only need a few days to recover totally. But... are you really fine with that, Ray?"

Ray curiously looked at Zarc, not understanding what he was saying about.

"To take them back to the real world, we will have to use all our remaining strength," Zarc sighed, explaining. "There is a chance we'll... become nothing and can never return. Forever. Are you really fine with that? I know you still love your father and want to reunite with him more than anything."

Ray bit her lips, salty tears began falling down on the face of the girl who had to suffer so many pains. Zarc hit straight at her biggest weakness - the father that she always loved by her whole heart. She couldn't stand the thought she would never meet him again. But...

Zarc sighed, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and gave Ray. "I'm sorry..."

Ray quickly wiped tears on her face, then turned to look at Zarc. "It's nothing, Zarc," she tried to smile. "I'm only touched a bit, I'm fine. Since we took your reincarnations to here, I'm ready myself. Furthermore, only when I really leave away, Dad can take care of Reiji and Reira with his whole heart. They still need him."

At that moment, when Yuya touched the light orb, the power from his Pendulum was combined with the power of Zarc and Ray. Due to that, they could separate their reincarnations. But the vitality of Yuya and others was almost exhausted because of that. To save their lives, Zarc and Ray had no choice but taking them to the illusion world, where they created with the help from Duel monster spirits, especially four Heavenly dragons.

Yuya and three other boys still blamed and doubted Zarc when he kept detaining them in a room. He didn't explain anything to them. So they didn't know Zarc had been transferring energy to them to help them recover.

Or that was what he and Ray thought.

 **~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

In the real world

"Dad, why do you hide Yuya's story from me?"

The girl with the pink hair angrily asked her father with the tearful eyes. She just remembered Yuya, only to realize he missed since she came back. But more painful, her Dad hid the truth about her closest friend from herself. Why!?

Shuzo hurriedly hugged his dear daughter tightly. "Yuzu... I'm sorry. I thought I would tell you when we find Yuya..."

"Then when will that happen, Dad?" Yuzu snapped. "When will Yuya come back? You should have said to me. You know no matter where I have to go to, I'll also go to find him."

Then Yuzu quickly grabbed her pink Duel Disk and ran out of her home. Shuzo hurriedly ran after her.

"Yuzu, where are you going to go to?"

"LDS!"

And they were last words that Yuzu said to her father before her figure disappeared from his eyesight.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"Brother, what does this mean?"

The girl with the long dark purple hair cried, unconsciously her legs were backed away from him. She couldn't believe in it, she couldn't at all. Tears fell down more and more with Shun's narration. That boy bit his lips either, trying to prevent his own tears.

"Ruri! Because of fearing you would react like this, I didn't dare to tell you everything. I don't want to let you be hurt more. I know the feeling of you and Yuto, so I'll certainly find Yuto for you and take him back. Just believe in you and wait, please, Ruri?"

Ruri shook her head.

"No, Brother. I can't sit still and wait. Yuto... who knows if he's suffering somewhere. I have to find him. I have to do it by all costs."

Then Ruri grabbed her Duel Disk and pressed the button to teleport. As a reflection, Shun quickly held her wrist. But it was so late, both he and Ruri were teleported to the Standard dimension.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Crow quietly looked at the girl who was getting mad in front of him. He knew anything he said was meaningless. She won't listen to his explanation.

"I thought you were our friend, Crow."

Rin's cold words made Crow heartbreaking. Although they weren't too close, they shared the life of Commons in years. How could he forget Yugo?

"I didn't only want to see you hurt, Rin," Crow sighed. "I'm still looking for Yugo. I know he'll certainly come back."

Rin shook her head. She really wanted to believe in what Crow said, but she couldn't. It was a month since the day she came back, but Yugo wasn't still seen anywhere. She narrowed her eyes, then grabbed the green Duel Disk on the table.

"Rin, what are you doing?"

"I need to meet Reo."

The young girl shortly replied then pressed the teleport button. When Crow calmed down, Rin was no longer there. Without thinking, he grabbed his own Duel Disk and ran after her.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Dennis stared at the girl with the blue hair who was touching moonflowers. He didn't really know what to do to comfort her. He thought she would have a new life after everything she experienced, but he mistook. She wanted to find her childhood. She wanted to give him, and herself, another chance to begin building a new friendship.

There was one thing Dennis didn't know, she didn't think of a simple one.

"Let's go, Dennis."

Dennis was startled when Serena suddenly spoke up. He felt he was just fallen down from the moon. "Go? Go to where?" he confusedly asked.

"To the Standard dimension," Serena replied. "I assume Akaba Reo knows something about Yuri's whereabouts."

Dennis nodded. He knew with her personality, trying to stop Serena was meaningless. Going with her, at least he could protect her in the case Reo wanted to do something silly to them.

 **~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

Yuri couldn't hide his boredom when Zarc went to visit them again. "When will you stop bothering our lives, Zarc?"

The boy who had silver hair with light green highlights only shrugged. He still knew that they, especially Yuri, didn't like him and want to see his face. But it was the only thing he could do for them. He hurt them a lot. At least he needed to return normal lives to them.

"Transferring energy to us like this is very serious for your health."

Zarc was startled, staring at Yuri without blinking. Why did he know that? But as if trying to ignore him, Yuri yawned and turned to face the wall and continued sleeping.

"All of us know you're trying to help us, Zarc."

Zarc looked at the one who just said that, the Entertainer with the red and green hair. He couldn't understand how they could realize that. He thought he did it secretly.

D-Wheeler who was wearing the white outfit sat up boringly although he was resting.

"We're human. HUMAN. How can we not know what's happening to our own bodies, the old man?"

Zarc's expression changed as soon as he heard that 'banned word'. "I told you I'm not old, don't you understand?" he angrily asked.

That expression made even Yuto, the most mature and calmest boy, couldn't help laughing. "Okay, you're not old. But honestly... thank you, Zarc."

Zarc was frozen in a moment, then regained his calm face quickly.

"That's what I should do," Zarc replied. "Uhm... just curious. If I free you, what will you do first?"

The boy who said first was Yuya.

"I'll tell my Dad to continue the canceled Duel against Strong Ishijima three years ago," he quietly said. "That's what Dad solved himself. If only I could watch that Duel with Yuzu..."

Zarc glanced at Yuto. His face was looking like a red tomato.

"I... want to give Ruri a late birthday gift. I missed it because of the war. Hopefully, Ruri won't be angry with me."

Zarc glanced at Yugo.

"Me? Of course, I have to build another D-Wheel with Rin. My old D-Wheel was destroyed."

Yuri was annoyed when sensed Zarc's glance. He sat up as fast as possible and glared at Zarc.

"I'll beat you until you die."

Zarc stared at Yuri, wondering what he did wrong to make his Fusion reincarnation get mad. He stepped back some steps and waited.

"When you became The Supreme King Dragon Zarc, you burned my garden."

It was a perfect example of the power of the word. Only with a sentence, Yuri made everyone speechless and stared at him. But quickly, they laughed like idiots together, make Yuri more annoyed.

"What are you laughing for? Do you know how much time and effort I put into it?"

Before anyone of them could say anything else, a girl with the long maroon and dark red hair, who had the same face as their dear friends, came. She smiled and opened the lock of the room.

"We apologize for keeping you here this long. Now, just go home."

"Ray?"

Yuya blinked. Where was Ray here either? But why didn't she come to meet them?

Ray smiled softly, then nodded.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry for all the troubles and pains we caused. Now it's time for you to reunite with your families and friends. Let's go, everyone is waiting for you."

The area around them suddenly lit up after Ray's declaration. A light road appeared and dragged all of them into it.

 **~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

"Yuzu!"

The pink haired girl stopped on her way when heard familiar voices. She turned to look at her counterparts. "You guys... Why do you come here?" she smiled softly and asked.

Ruri looked at her, chuckling then looked inside the LDS building since they were standing in front of its gate. "You know, all of us have the same purpose."

Yuya nodded, knowing she didn't need to ask anything else. They were trying to find their important friends. Akaba Reo was probably the only one who answered them. Of course, they couldn't ignore it.

"Wait for me, Serena!"

"Ruri, please walk slow a bit."

Ruri and Serena turned to look and saw Shun and Dennis running towards them hard. They scratched their heads, wondering if they ran so fast or not.

Shun's face softened a bit when saw Serena, the old comrade fought with him as Lancers. He smiled softly. It was good... when he could see her again, normally.

Serena was frozen when saw the Raid Raptor user. The illusion when she tased him at that moment returned to her mind. She shyly looked down.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that. You wanted to save Ruri badly..."

"Don't mind about that," Shun reassured. "Everything was over. I know at that moment you were only controlled."

Then he smiled, picking Serena's yellow ribbon up from the ground. It was probably slipped out from her hair because she ran so fast. Shun was going to tie it for her but caught the unintelligible eyes of others, he was forced to stop then drop the ribbon in her hands.

Ruri giggled. Thinking of it, when mentioned Serena, the voice of her brother became softer. She cleared her throat, trying to say loudly.

"Brother, if you want to take care of my sister-in-law, please wait until you're more private. Here there are only ones looking for loves."

Both Shun and Serena blushed immediately. Of course, Rin and Yuzu either. Shun knocked at the head of his sister then turned to go straight into the LDS building.

"Don't say silly things. Let's go."

LDS's guards were going to stop them. But when saw their angry eyes, with the ordering to meet Akaba Reo, guards could only sigh and let them go to the lab.

Reiji knitted his eyebrows when the locked door of the lab was suddenly opened - or exactly, was broken by the power of monsters were just summoned by Real Solid Vision. He sighed, looking at four girls and their friends were staring at his father angrily and thought of the money he needed to use to fix the door.

"Where are they?" four girls asked at the same time.

"If you want to ask about Yuya and others, so I don't know," Reiji shrugged. "But if you want to ask about four dragons, we find a few signals."

"Four dragons?"

Four girls repeated then looked at each other. If they found those dragons, it meant they would find boys, didn't it?

Reiji nodded and pointed towards the central park. "Sometimes we discovered the power of dragons there..."

Not waiting until finished listening, four girls with their friends hurriedly ran straight to the park. They didn't know behind them, Reiji sighed melancholy.

 _I say we discovered the power of dragons, I didn't say we found them. At least they should listen to my whole sentence..._

Then he held Reira's hand, the boy returned to his real age after that even, and quietly followed them. After a moment, Reo hurriedly followed them.

 **~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

"Yuya, where are you?"

"Yugo, the idiot, will you go outside?"

"Yuto, please come back. I miss you..."

"Yuri! The idiot!"

Four girls yelled together until their voices were almost hoarse. They were disappointed, looking at each other. Their friends should have been in this park.

"We don't still find them yet..."

Reiji sighed, explaining as soon as he caught up with them. He wondered why they could run that fast.

Shuzo quickly hugged Yuzu when he saw her. "My daughter, why did you run away suddenly? I worried about you a lot."

"Dad, I'm sorry..." the pink haired girl hugged her father back and sobbed. "But Yuya..."

"Rin!"

Crow rode his D-Wheel to them, then stopped and huffed. "Wait for me a little."

"Sorry, Yugo, I needed to hurry up," the green haired girl scratched her head. "I want to look for Yugo-"

Rin's sentence was interrupted by a strong tornado blew down the fountain. Everyone was startled, trying to hold something to prevent the tornado from blowing them away. "What's happening?" they asked.

When the tornado vanished, they were frozen, not believing in what they were seeing. Yuzu was like lost her soul, staring at the boy in front of her. Ruri covered her mouth, trying to prevent her cry. Rin shook her head continuously as if she feared her eyes were lying to her. Serena only watched silently.

They came back. Finally, they really came back. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri, all of them were here, to reunite with ones they loved. Warm tears wet their faces. What they were seeing was nice, too nice, to the point they didn't dare to believe that was the truth.

"But... where were you, Yuya? Why can you come back?" the pink haired girl asked, wiping her tears.

"Zarc and Ray helped us," Yuya replied, pointing at illusions of Zarc and Ray just appeared above them.

"Zarc?"

Dennis and Shun asked, glancing at Zarc doubtfully. It wasn't strange, Zarc was the one who almost destroyed the world twice. Hearing he helped boys, how could they believe?

"Ray!"

Reo called his dear daughter loudly with some tears on his face. Finally, he met her. But... why did she look like that? The girl looked at him, sadly smiling.

"Dad... I'm sorry. I can't go back with Dad."

Reo shook his head as if trying to remove the words she just said.

"No, it's impossible, Ray. I did everything to get you back. I only want to stay with you."

"But I don't want," Ray shook her head, looking straight at her Dad. "I don't want Yuzu and others to be hurt because of me. I don't want to steal their lives. They have the right to live, Dad."

Reo knelt down and let his faces wet the ground. He didn't dare to look up his daughter. Shun sighed. Looking at that scene, he could no longer blame Reo. _If only..._

Reiji glanced at his Dad, then looked up Zarc. "Looks like Yuya changed you, huh?" he asked, smiling a bit.

Zarc shook his head.

"You're wrong, Reiji. They didn't change me. They simply reminded me of my real person. Now, everything is over. Their lives are ours, and nobody can interfere with them."

Then looking at his reincarnations, Zarc smiled softly.

"You're really strong boys. I'd like to see you passing me but looks like I can't. Since now, just walk on your own 'Supreme King Dragon' road. I believe you'll become strongest Duelists on the world."

Suddenly, from Zarc, four rays of light appeared, then aimed at four boys and became cards. They curiously looked at them. "Eh!? This is...?"

They were four Supreme King Servant Dragon cards that Zarc used: Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starve Venom. Why did they...?

Looking at boys who still felt confused with what they just got, Zarc had to explain.

"They still want to continue fighting. I leave them for you. Please become their kind masters."

Holding cards in their hands, boys nodded. It was Zarc's last wish, how could they refuse?

"Don't worry, Zarc. We will treat them kindly, like our other cards."

Zarc smiled that last time when his and Ray's bodies began vanishing. Reo widened his eyes in the panic. "No, Ray! Don't leave me alone..."

"This's the best thing, Dad," Ray shook her head, looking at her father. "I and Zarc... are tired. We want to rest. Forever. Please become a good father of Reiji and Reira. They need you as their father."

Witnessing his daughter becoming pieces of light, Reo was so hurt that he wanted to collapse. After all, what was everything he did for?

Looking at Reo, Reiji only sighed and approached him. "Dad, let's go home..." he whispered.

Reo nodded, wiping tears on his faces and stood up. Although his heart was still hurt - and he knew that pain would never disappear - he couldn't cry more. Ray wouldn't certainly want to see him crying.

"Hey, why don't you take a commemorative photo?"

The teenager with the red hair suddenly suggested. When others turned to look, he already held an instant camera. The heck, exactly where did Dennis take that camera from? They questioned, but nobody minded to ask. After all, he was an actor and a prestidigitator. It wasn't too hard to understand.

Yuzu grinned and immediately dragged Yuya to sit down at the fountain. Like her, Ruri dragged Yuto down to sit next to her despite the annoying eyes of Shun. Serena jumped in and sat between them, while Yuri stood aside, biting one of his nails to show he didn't care at all. Yugo glanced at them, then ran towards and stood in front of the lens of the camera, grinning and rubbed his chin. Rin was startled, standing up as fast as possible. "Hey, Yugo! What are you doing? Dennis is taking the photo for us."

Put his hand behind his head, Yuto couldn't help wondering what the Synchro duelist was wanting to do. Yuya hurriedly called you. Meanwhile, Yuzu and Ruri only smiled shyly since they didn't know what to do. Serena folded her arms in front of her chest, glancing at Yugo dejectedly.

Cluck!

While arguing, they were startled when heard the sound from the camera. Then right later, Dennis grinned, waving the photo in his hand. On it, each person had a different posture.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing, Dennis?" Serena was annoyed. "You should have waited until all of us are ready."

"Sorry, I incidentally pressed the button."

Dennis looked at them and explained with the 'innocent' eyes. Of course, that explanation couldn't convince anyone. Glancing at each other, they nodded then together, they chased after the poor boy around the central park.

"Hey, I only have a good idea. Obviously, this photo is very cute."

Dennis turned to look at them to explain, then accelerated in an attempt to escape from his friends.

Laughs.

And the start of a new adventure.

 **(TBC)**


End file.
